


Little Hearts

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Post-Iron Man 1, Post-it Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Jim knew that Tony was more effected by what happened with Iron Man and Stane than he wanted to admit. He tried to remind Tony that he was there for him whenever he needed it by leaving little notes around for him.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54
Collections: Ironhusbands Bingo 2020





	Little Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> For Ironhusbands bingo G4:Post-It Notes

Jim had read about it in some book that he found near the self-help section. He was pretty sure the title was _Putting The Love Back (A Guide To Helping Partners After Life-Altering Tragedies)_ , but he couldn't remember for certain since he'd speed read it then given it away before Tony could catch him. The book mentioned car accidents, death of children, and recovering from illnesses as reasons why people might need its advice. Jim figured that getting kidnapped and experimented on was close enough to their examples to help him out. 

One of the things the book mentioned was leaving notes where your partner would see it so that they'd know both that you loved them and that you thought of them even when they weren't around. 

He wasn't great at love notes. It wasn't the sort of relationship him and Tony had had. They'd been more "Hey you're hot and sweet to me". Jim didn't know how to write love notes, but the book said that it could be a sentence on a post-it. 

So Jim did that. **_Don't forget we have reservations for dinner at 7._ ** He put a heart in the corner, then-- when it looked awkward-- a few, smaller hearts around it. 

**_Love you, good luck on the new phone designs._ **

**_DUM-E's a good bot, be nice to him._ **

He felt silly, but Tony never brought it up one way or the other for how he felt. Jim understood that Tony was going through a lot and didn't want to talk about their relationship-- especially if it was just to say that everything was fine-- so he didn't bring it up either. 

After a month of leaving notes with no mention of it, he stopped. He just... felt stupid. Tony knew that he loved him. A couple stupid notes wouldn't stop him from feeling insecure, and it didn't look like Tony had ever felt that way to begin with. 

Tony was sitting on his edge of the bed when the topic was broached. He looked down at his toes, wiggling them since they were newly freed from socks. "You stopped leaving me notes," he said. 

Jim paused, then turned to look at him. Tony was still looking steadfastly down. "Yeah. You uh, never mentioned them, so I figured they were bothering you." 

"They weren't bothering me," was all Tony said. He didn't come out and say that he liked them, but Jim could read between the lines. Tony had liked them, but he didn't know if that meant he wanted them to start again. 

"Good," Jim said, a bit awkwardly. Then he figured he had nothing to lose, so he said, "You haven't really talked to me since you got back. About how you feel or anything. I'd like to know if you're okay. I mean, I think we've long since reached that point in our relationship, you know?" 

Tony swallowed. "It's..." he started, then changed what he was going to say. "I like the notes." He reached for the bedside table and opened the drawer, and Jim figured that was the end of the conversation. Except then Tony held up a pile of post-its, all of them restickered together and darkened with the marker Jim had used. From this angle, all of the little hearts he'd drawn in corners were obvious. Apparently, he had a certain style.


End file.
